Mission Accomplished
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (a 5 and 1 fic) Cisco sees that Barry and Caitlin is starting to grow better and stronger as time goes on, and like any good best friend, he's happy for them. But when they seem to be phasing the "b" out of "bromance", he decides to investigate a little further. He's not disappointed. (Snowbarry/Cisco is a good bro)


**Woah... a 5+1 one shot... this is uncharted territory for me... HELP**

 **Okay I honestly have no idea where that was going XD But yeah, this is my first 5+1 one shot! Honestly I'm shocked it took me so long to do one of these, there are so many of them out there. :/ If you want a good one to read, "Panicked" by my good friend Write-To-You is AMAZING. So like yeah, you know what to do (go read it). :D**

 **Okie, onto the fic! :D (ps - in this story, Barry and Iris have split sometime after Nora arrived.)**

* * *

 _ **1/5 -**_ ** _Whispers_**

Cisco didn't immediately catch that something was going on between Barry and Caitlin... at least, in the romantic sense.

However, he did notice something going on between them in the friendship sense.

The two had practically become inseparable after the once-again disappearance of her father, Thomas. He could swore he remembered overhearing some sort of promise that they had made to one another to have each other's backs once again, and from what Nora had told him, she had also started spending more time with Caitlin and Barry. It had been a bit rough between Barry and Iris since she had arrived, but at least Caitlin could provide some solace.

And Barry was also noticeably happier...

The day his suspicions aroused, however, was not today - but it was a hint as to what it would become.

It had started off like any other day - everyone had come in for work, and also to start deducing Cicada's identity - Nora still felt really guilty about her mistake of not letting David Hersch get the mantle, which would've prevented any investigation needs, but her guilty feelings were quickly washed away after a talk with her dad.

Meanwhile, Sherloque was off doing what Sherloque did... no one really knew what he did, actually. Nora was looking at her phone, Caitlin was analyzing something, Barry sat near Nora, and Cisco was fooling around with some tech.

In case you were wondering - yes, it was lunch.

Suddenly, Barry got up, and went over to where Caitlin was sitting - no one thought anything of it, but Cisco did look at Nora, who was smirking slightly from her little corner.

Cisco then noticed Barry whisper something in Caitlin's ear.

Now, whatever the heck it was, it made her smile brightly, and turn to him and say, "No way, really?"

"Yes, it did happen," he smiled. "I'm honestly really happy about it!"

"Well, so am I! Congratulations, Barry!" she smiled.

"Why, thank you, Dr. Snow," he smirked.

The two laughed a little bit, and Barry took a seat next to Caitlin to try and help her with her analyzation.

"Those two really patched things up," Nora observed, walking over to Cisco. "Honestly... if there was anything I wanted to change, more than anything, it was make sure they'd still be friends."

"I can understand why," Cisco smiled. "Honestly, the atmosphere in the lab hasn't been this bright since... a long time ago."

Nora giggled. "They make quite the pair, Mr. Ramon."

"Yes they do, Ms. Allen," Cisco agreed.

However, Cisco didn't know that this moment would be a critical starting point to his investigation...

He was in for a ride.

* * *

 ** _2/5 -_** ** _Laughs_**

About a week had passed since that moment in time, and Cisco had long forgotten about the seemingly-normal conversation. It wasn't like Barry and Caitlin couldn't have a one on one.

Wait... was that only recently true?

Anyway, he pushed that thought aside, and continued his walk into the lab. However, he stopped in the hall...

He heard something he hadn't heard in a long time.

Caitlin was laughing... a lot.

It just wasn't normal as of recent times - Caitlin was by no means a scrooge all the time, but she just didn't have a lot to laugh about. All in all, he still felt bad for the inside joke moment last Christmas...

But now, she was laughing up a storm. And he also heard Barry's voice...

"And then, I'm not kidding on this - I somehow manage to do a flip, but I end up breaking my ankle instead," Barry said, somehow with a solemn voice and a hysterical one.

Caitlin, meanwhile, could hardly breathe. "I-I f-feel so bahahahad f-f-for laughing!"

"Oh, its hilarious, isn't it?" Barry asked, subtly chuckling.

"It... it really is, and I'm sorry, it just is," Caitlin giggled.

Cisco mostly wanted to ask what the heck they were talking about, but decided against it...

Instead, he was going to investigate this strange yet oddly amazing manner...

Because what was going on between Barry and Caitlin?

* * *

 ** _3/5 - Cuddles_**

But what set in motion a whole new chain of events was a moment between Barry and Frost.

No best friends, at least in his experience, did what they did tonight.

It was now movie night for Team Flash - despite the fact that only four members were present. They were gonna watch some cheesy horror movie that was barely scary, and it was called "SWAMP THAAAAANG!".

They knew this was going to be _awful._

Anyway, Cisco had wanted to do a test - he had quickly called the love seat in Barry's loft for himself and his bounty of snacks and drinks. Nora had eagerly claimed the rug, claiming she could fall asleep on it.

Which meant only Barry and Caitlin were left with the couch.

They didn't mind it at all, however - in fact, they subtly seemed rather happy about this.

So, when the movie started, all seemed to be going normal - there were a few parts here and there that were sub-par, but for the most part, as Nora said:

"This movie is just schrap."

The snacks were gone fairly quickly, mostly thanks to the speedsters and Cisco - Caitlin was mostly suited to her chocolate bar and cheap soda.

Nora fell asleep rather quickly, as she was already pretty tired. Shortly thereafter, Cisco chose to "fall asleep" as well... but he kept his eyes subtly open.

A little while later, Caitlin went to sleep, and Frost showed herself. She and Barry laughed about something together, before their attention turned back to the movie.

And then, she did the strangest thing... he could swore no "bromance" went this far.

She cuddled up next to him.

Now that wasn't the strangest part - he seemed to be happy about it! He gave her a tiny smirk, and then draped a blanket over her. She was lightly shuddering before. Not after that, though.

Cisco was now sure there was something up with them...

And he'd find it out.

For the sake of his shipper heart.

* * *

 ** _4/5 - Hugs_**

Barry and Nora were currently out on the field, fighting Cicada - and make no mistake, he was powerful as heck.

But as it turned out, Team Flash had finally managed to one-up him.

And now, Flash and XS has just returned from kicking Orlin Dwyer's butt into another dimension - and they were _ecstatic._

"WHOO! Dad, I feel SO GOOD!" Nora shouted, jumping around.

"Glad I'm not the only one!" Barry laughed. He then suddenly grabbed Caitlin up by her waist, and twirled her around, like she was a ballerina. "We did it Cait! We kicked his butt!"

"You certainly did!" Caitlin laughed, equally as happy, and hugging back just as hard.

Nora and Cisco were hugging one another tightly as well, but he could clearly something going on in Barry and Caitlin's hug...

And it was a little something called "L-O-V-E".

He could now just see it in their eyes - they cared so much for each other. If they weren't together now, they never would be.

He then turned his attention to Barry and Caitlin fully, after Nora and Sherloque decided to hug...

Barry was rubbing her back, and she had her hands on his shoulders. The two stared delicately into each other's eyes, not breaking contact once...

He would've danced around the lab in glee had it not've been for the fact that he didn't have enough proof to cement his theory yet...

He needed at least one more piece of evidence.

And he was determined to get it, no matter what.

"Hey, come on guys," Nora said happily, "group hug!"

"Oh, what the heck," Caitlin muttered. "Get over here, you adorable thing."

Barry smiled, and rubbed Nora's head, before wrapping his arms around Cisco and Caitlin's waists. Sherloque eventually gave in himself, and pretty soon, the room radiated pure happiness.

It was truly awesome.

* * *

 ** _5/5 - Touches_**

Now, Cisco saw more of a chance than anything to catch his final piece of evidence.

He had left Barry and Caitlin alone in a room to work on something, and he had immediately gone to the security room, where he could watch them on the cameras. The piece of evidence was a tiny shard of Cicada's dagger (supposedly), and they were looking for fingerprints to cement Orlin Dwyer as their man.

Then, they started talking.

"From the research we've done... it almost makes Orlin's actions, despite still being awful... somewhat understandable," Caitlin said. "Don't take that the wrong way, I just mean-"

"I know what you mean, Cait," Barry said. "He just needs to see the truth... maybe then we can try and do something to help him."

"I don't think he'd see it that way, though," Caitlin sighed. "You've seen how ruthless he is... and how easily he can just fade away. I'm honestly frightened, Barry... he's scary."

"He is, but we'll take him down," Barry said. "Don't worry about that."'

Caitlin faintly smiled. "I just... I can't help but feel somewhat bad for him. There's so much he's mistaken... what would he do if he could see what we really wanted to do? Just help him?"

"He'd probably not be doing this," Barry sighed. "But... if anyone can see the good in a madman... its you, Cait."

Then, he placed his hand on top of hers.

And she didn't retract it - she only turned it over so she could grasp a hold of his as well.

The two didn't let go until the analyzation was complete, and the fingerprints matched with none other than Orlin Dwyer himself.

And Cisco couldn't help but smile at that conversation from his spot behind the computers...

He knew Caitlin had such a pure heart. And that Barry needed that pure heart of hers to make the toughest decisions... it would probably be up to him to decide what they eventually did with Cicada, but he knew Caitlin would play a pivotal role in that.

For now, Cisco just decided to sit back in his chair, and sip on his soda.

Mission accomplished...

Or so he thought.

* * *

 ** _1/1 - Kisses_**

Cisco was now taking a stroll through the lab, content with all the team had accomplished for today.

He was in an unexplainable good mood - he didn't know why either. Maybe it was because he had woke up exactly one second after his alarm went off, or maybe it was those awesome pancakes he had eaten for breakfast...

Either way, he was happy.

And he was sure nothing could make the day better for him...

And then he walked into the Cortex hall.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Barry and Caitlin...

Making out.

If one could express disgust, intrigue, just "why?", and a sense of pride all in once face, it was the one Cisco was making right now.

He... he had been right.

Barry and Caitlin _were_ together!

"YES!" he screamed. Exactly one millisecond after this escaped his mouth, he then realized his dumb mistake.

Barry and Caitlin zipped around instantly, trying to pull off acting as if the incident had never happened... the red on their faces, however, distinctly proved otherwise.

"Uh, didn't mean to do that," Cisco muttered, looking at the two.

"D-Do what?" Caitlin stuttered.

"W-W-We weren't d-doing anything!" Barry said defensively.

But Cisco just smirked.

He now thought of himself as a better (well, okay - equally as awesome) detective than Sherloque.

"Guys, I'm so happy for you two right now," Cisco reassured them. "Like, seriously, my heart is racing from excitement. I will love and support you forever and that is non-negotiable, and I'm sure Nora and Sherloque will as well. Okay, byyyyyeeeeeee-"

Cisco then ran out of the Cortex, leaving Barry and Caitlin very confused.

"What the heck just happened?" asked Barry.

"No idea," muttered Caitlin. "But... hey, at least we didn't get caught by someone else."

"Better Cisco than anyone else," Barry nodded.

And with that, the happy couple headed back to Barry's loft for the day. Eventually, Nora and Sherloque would find out, and they'd be happy for them as well (Happy, as it turned out, was an understatement for Nora - have you ever seen someone just dance out of happiness? Well that's what happened in a nutshell.).

And the credit was all given to Cisco Ramon, the official couple detective of Team Flash.

He really preferred Vibe, but he could get used to that other title.

* * *

 **Guys I had so much fun writing this! :D Please let me know what ya thought, I'd love to hear what you all have to say! :D See you guys soon!**


End file.
